


Come Home

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [47]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Parker x Reader, clint x nat
Series: The Hawk Twins [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 10





	Come Home

By the time that Clint knocked on Parker’s front door, you had all just sat down to eat. Parker was fidgeting in his seat, making you worry, the knock only making it worse. “I’ll get that.” May said lovingly.

“Are you okay, Parker?” You asked, worried.

He blushed. “I, uh, bought you something while I was out.”

You smiled slightly. “You didn’t have to.” You took his hand.

“I wanted to. I’ve been planning it for awhile, and I had wanted more time…” He rambled. “But, I love you, and I want you to know how much. I’m scared about how life is going to go. But, I want you by my side. Marry me?” He asked, taking out a small black box. “It’s not the ring I wanted for you, but I thought saving more of the money I have would be a good idea. From what I hear- babies are expensive.”

You stared at him, a blush forming on your face. If he hadn’t of said he had been planning this for a while, you’d think he was just doing it for the baby. “Y-You wanna marry me?” You breathed.

Tony grinned at Parker as he nodded. “Why do you think I’ve been working so hard for Tony? I’ve been saving up everything I make…” He admitted.

You moved your chair back before wrapping your arms around him tightly. “You’re the sweetest. Of course I’ll marry you.” You sniffed, looking at Tony gratefully.

“Not what I expected…” Clint stood in the doorway, surprised.

Tony looked surprised to see him but stayed quiet. He watched you pull back from Parker and saw how hurt you looked at your father.

“Hey.” He said awkwardly. “I-I came to ask you to come back.”

“Why?” You breathed. “What changed your mind?”

Clint looked around at Parker and Tony, then back to you. “Nat and Steve mostly.” He told you. “They made me realize how wrong I was, and how rash I acted.”

You chewed on your lip, but shocked him by shaking your head. “As much as I wanted that- no.” He stared at you, then glanced at Tony, and back. “Tony is bringing us house shopping tomorrow.” You told him, causing his eyebrows to shoot up.

“And you’d rather live in a random-unprotected-house, than the Tower?” Clint’s voice was laced with a number of emotions.

Your heart clenched, feeling like once again, you were messing up. “I can’t do anything right.”

He sighed. “As generous as Tony’s offer is, baby or no baby, I wouldn’t feel comfortable with you in a different house. You and Parker combined will have huge targets. And at least in the Tower there’s more people to help with the kid.”

May came in. “Enough talk of that right now, Clint.” She said firmly. “Sit, I’ll make you a plate. And then they’ll be staying here for a few days. Let her process this before you shove her into trying to decide anything.”

She had never been that harsh with him before and his surprise was evident in his face. “Yes, ma’am.” 

She gave him an amused look. “Good. Beer, Clint?”

“Soda, please.” He said softly before sitting next to you.

Your focus went back to Parker and you held out your hand with a smile. Finally, Parker slipped the simple ring on your finger, making you tear up. “It’s perfect.” You hugged him again. Despite how scared you both felt, he still managed to assure you that he wasn’t leaving.

Clint wanted to ask about when you planned to get married, but remained silent. He thanked May when she set a plate down and just focused on eating. While he was thankful you had a safe place with Parker and May, it wasn’t nearly as safe as the tower. It helped Parker wasn’t known as the masked hero, but people would still go after you. You were a Barton, and the world knew you were his daughter.

May talked with Tony a bit, asking about Parker’s internship. You and Parker chatted between yourself now and then, but Clint remained quiet. When he finished, he stood. “I guess I’ll head back now.” He sighed. “Thank you for dinner, May. It was delicious, as always.” He glanced at you and Parker. “Can I talk to you in the hall, Peter?”

Parker looked scared, and looked at Tony, who nodded. He knew that Clint wouldn’t dare hurt Parker- not now. That didn’t stop Tony sending him a look though.

Clint fought to roll his eyes and walked out after Parker. “Y-yes?” Parker looked at Clint.

Clint leaned against the wall. “I just wanted to level with you.”

“Well, as long as you’re leveling ME…” He said awkwardly. “I know you’re pissed, I know you probably hate me, and that you’re likely going to ask me to step down as Spider-Man?”

“Yep.” He shrugged. “Your fighting days are done. You’re going to continue working for Tony, I’m sure, I doubt you’ll have time for school…” He sighed.

Parker crossed his arms over his chest. “A lot of people go to school and raise a family.” He pointed out. “Making sure her and the baby-” God, that sounded weird to him. “-are taking care of are more important, though. I learn more working for Tony than I would in many schools, honestly.” Which was an understatement.

Clint shrugged again. “You don’t have to make a point to me. You’re going to have to decide what’s most important to you. You’re going to do everything you can to support them. If she wants to go to school, you have to get that you can’t. I don’t care if this was her idea or your idea, you are at fault.” He pointed a finger. “You’re going to be the best goddamn father you can’t because I didn’t get that chance. And look what happened.”

“You think I don’t know that?” He snapped, shocking both of them. “Hello! As much as I tell them not to call me it- boy genius here!” He pointed at himself. “I feel crappy enough as it is, I don’t need you trying to pull this guilt trip crap on me. You hate me? Fine. There’s nothing you can say that will make me feel worse about this than I already do.”

Clint clenched his jaw but didn’t push it anymore. Hearing Parker like that wasn’t something he was used to. “Tell Y/N I said bye. I’m sure she doesn’t want to see me.” He pushed himself off the wall.

Parker groaned. “She does.” He sighed, letting his head hang back. Sure, he was pissed for how Clint was treating them, but he didn’t really ‘blame’ him. “She’s most worried you hate her, and that she’s lost everyone. You leaving without even saying bye will kinda make her more worried about going back to the tower…”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “Well, okay.” He said softly, then motioned for Parker to head back in first.

When Parker walked back in, you gave him a small smile, honestly looking forward to just crawling into bed and falling asleep. He returned your smile before Clint went up to you.

“Bye, kid.” He sighed softly. “I’ll text you tomorrow?”

You were surprised he was saying bye, and it showed. “Tell Vin and the others I’m sorry?”

He nodded. “No ones mad at you. Just me.” He gave you an apologetic smile.

“…That doesn’t make sense…” You muttered, confused.

“It’s true.” Tony nodded. “At least from their expressions, I think they’re just worried.” He told you, knowing how bad your emotions were running right now.

Clint groaned. “Tony tore into me. NAT sided with him.”

You smiled slightly at that along with Tony. “I knew she was smart.” Tony teased. He shrugged when Clint looked at him.

“I’ll text her.” You nodded.

Clint gave you a small smile. “Night.”

“Night.” You wrung your hands together.


End file.
